


My One and Only Ex

by glycoproteins



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Teenage Pregnancy, Whirlwind Romance, devious daughter, teenage daughter, their daughter set them up!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycoproteins/pseuds/glycoproteins
Summary: Tessa and Scott didn't meet when they were kids and they met through Cara when they were teenagers leading to a whirlwind romance that resulted to a teenage pregnancy.  fast forward to thirteen years later, are they still the same people they once fell in love with?





	My One and Only Ex

Valentine's Day, 10:30 am

_**NinaNinaNinns:** hey Dad, don't forget our date tonight! Aunt Jordy will drop me off at the restaurant after rehearsals.  Don't be late (!!!! grrr). And dress nicely. _

_**scottmoir14:** Ninnypoo! Don't I always dress nicely?_

_**NinaNinaNinns:** Okaaaaaayyyyy....... Suit and tie please! Don't call me ninnypoo please! that's so old school dad. heee _

_**scottmoir14** : ??????  Do I have to, Ninnypoo? And since when do we celebrate valentine's?_

_**NinaNinaNinns:** It's a really nice place dad!  (and guess who just got chosen to play Kitri in next season's Don Quixote!!! ;-) _

_**NinaNinaNinns:** Also, dad, you don't want to look like my driver, do you?  And, Dad, the reservation is under KARENINA, okay._

_**scottmoir14:** Remind me to ground you one of these days. _

_**NinaNinaNinns:** ooooohhh, i'm shaking. So scared. you wouldn't ground this Kitri, dad! Love youuuuu!!!! :****_

_**scottmoir14:** Love you, brat. _

 

"Hot date?"

Shaking my head, I smiled at one our team's goalkeeper, Mike.  We'd been working really hard especially the season is coming to a close and Stanley Cup is set to follow soon after that.  We've been taking a quick break when Ninna's messages had come in, "My daughter is asking me out on a date."

"That's nice, man!  My own daughter saw the announcements yesterday during their rehearsal. She says Ninna's going to be playing a central role, Congratulations!", Mike's own daughter is taking intermediate classes at Ninna's company so it's not surprising how news travels fast.

"Your daughter is a ballerina?" Kean, another one of the team members, asked. 

I shrugged, "Just trying it out, she keeps on telling me but I feel like this is what she really wants to do." Last year, I'd finally given in to Ninna's request to take advanced classes for ballet that her Aunt Jordan has been encouraging her on. I was a bit hesitant at first since advanced classes would take more free time of hers, essentially taking 80% of the time when she's not in school when she told me is also planning to become a doctor someday. 

"How old is she?", Mike asks while drinking from his water bottle. 

"13 going on thirty." Which brings to mind, I can never remember how Ninns turned into a little adult.  But then again, she has been far more responsible and driven than most girls her age.  A trait which I am sure came from her mother. 

After a few minutes, the bell rings and we're back to practice.  Working as a hockey coach at the age of 33 often comes as a surprise to some, many teams still come to me to encourage me to get back out there on the ice and play for the Cup but I find that I genuinely enjoy being a coach now.  Yelling at your team than getting yelled at?  yeah, you know what my answer is.  The truth is I like being a mentor, I may not have had the most illustrious career in hockey but I like sharing bits and pieces of techniques I have gained throughout the years, plus the early years of ice dancing did give me some superior footwork. 

It's Valentine's Day today and each of the players are grumbling, asking for an early dismissal of practice.  I wouldn't normally listen to these grumblings but (even as I don't necessarily celebrate this capitalistic holiday meant to exploit the love between people) I still know how relationships and celebrations go.  Furthermore, my spoiled brat of a daughter who I wouldn't trade for the world has asked for a date with me.  And who am I to say no.  She's a prima ballerina, well not yet anyway, but she do has the makings of one, including making everyone around her do bend to what she wants.  It's like she was born with 1001 ways to make every men in your life follow you like a lost puppy.  But then again, she was the offspring of the most world-changing product of Canada since maple syrup.  And true enough, every day, Ninna looked more and more like her mother. 

 

 

And I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that.

 

* * *

7:45 PM

I glanced at my watch just to make sure--my efficient, punctual daughter was officially 15 minutes late.  Smirking, I thought of all the mileage I'd get from teasing her about it, Ninna got her meticulous love of planning and punctuality from her mother and more importantly, Ninns got riled almost as easily as her mother did.  She does have this funny pout she does when she's annoyed at somebody, very much reminiscent of her mother's when she was younger. 

Just as if I had conjured her from thin air, a slim, svelte dark-haired beauty appeared in the doorway.  Her long hair was perfectly styled (was there ever anything not perfect about her?), and her sleeveless shift fit lovingly over her trim curves.  Gorgeous green eyes framed by the longest eyelashes I'd ever seen, slowly scanned the room.  The moment they met mine, they flared in surprise before narrowing. 

I rose to greet her, "Tess, this is a great surprise." I bussed her cheek, lingering a moment than necessary, trying to get a whiff of that strawberry smell that will sustain for the next couple of months. 

She drew back, but not before I heard her sharp intake of breath followed by a little but unmistakeable shiver that went through her body.  "Where's Ninns?"

"On her way, I suppose."I helped her into a seat. "Didn't know you'd be here today, Tess."

"I didn't know you'd be here either,"she answered in return before she followed it up by sipping water from her glass. 

"Hmmm. I wonder if--" I broke off as both our phones vibrated.  Sure enough, it was a lengthy message from our scheming daughter:

 _**NinaNinaNinns:** _ _Hi, Mom! Hi Dad!  Yes, I am with aunt Jordan and I'll be sleeping over at their place with her and Brody tonight. And yes, this is a setup! Happy anniversary! :-) yeah, I know you never married, but when you were together, this was your anniversary (it was, in mom's scrapbook. Also, why were you so corny as kids you chose Valentine's as your anniversary)  This was also probably the day I was conceived fourteen years ago, so Happy Conception day to me too!_

_Anyway, I just thought that now Mom is back in town again, it would be nice if you could catch up on each other. I already paid for dinner.  This took quite a chunk out of my med school nest egg, so you guys better sit and enjoy it!_

_I love you both!_

 

_**NinaNinaNinns:** PS, I really, really, really don't want to be grounded forever. I love you both! So much!  
_

 

I shook my head.  My girl was devious.   _Just like her dad._

 

15 years ago

"where would you rather be?" I missed a turn and the girl dancing with me smirked.  "You don't have to pretend you're thrilled to be dancing with me," she continued, "But you could look a bit less tortured."

I sighed.  Sometimes, I hate my mom for forcing me to take all those ice dancing lessons with my cousin Cara when we were kids.  Mom had insisted ice dancing skills were a handy life skill, even more so if I want to be stellar hockey player someday, and so I'd suffered through them.  But I bet Mom hadn't counted on Cara treating me as a dance partner on call--and free at that--constantly dragging me to a multitude of events, just because she needed (or her friends needed) a partner. 

This time hadn't been any different.  yesterday, Cara had come to me in a panic.  her best friend's skating partner apparently came down with chicken pox and she needed a practice partner so she can compete in the coming ice dancing competition in their town.  

Grand and intricate handhold and dancing patterns with emotional frills had never really been my style.  And this piece of Tessa Virtue--model, hometown hero, ice dancing legend-to-be, and society darling--was certainly that.  

"Stop fidgeting," Tess ordered, "smile."

Tess was bossy.  But this was her competition piece (and I understood how these things are important, how winning and having a mindblowing performance is important.  we're alike in that aspect) so I decided I could cut her some slack. "Where would you be?"

"On my couch, eating chocolate and watching TV."

 _Okay, didn't expect that._ "Seriously?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love what I do but it's already past seven pm and we've been at this since 7 this morning.  Marina should give me a break."

"Uh.. so what you'd be watching?"

"It's a Saturday, so maybe the Simpsons or a rerun of House or Lost." She shrugged, "I'll watch anything really.  Even infomercials."

Somehow I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that someone as glamorous as her would rather be a couch potato.  "You watch the Simpsons?"

"What? Bart's cute."

"He's a smartass."

"He has character. I like guys with character."

"Lisa's cool."

She snorted.  I was surprised that she was capable of producing such an unglamorous sound.  "Lisa's too uptight."

"But you can't deny that she's a good balance for Bart." 

"And Homer.  Geez, what did Marge ever see in him?"

"I dunno.  _Character?"_

we burst out laughing as our dance ended.  As I helped her to the boards, i thought there was more to this girl than meets the eye. 

* * *

 

"Oops, sorry!  I was looking for Cara." 

Tess laughed when I averted my gaze.  "Dude, it's not as if I'm naked or anything." She gestured toward the balcony. "Cara's out there, talking to Dave."

Sure enough, visible through the glass doors, Cara, an irritated frown on her face, was pacing as she spoke to her boyfriend on the phone.  "They're fighting again?"

Tess shrugged.  She patted the empty space beside her on the bed.  I sat down, conscious of the length of well-turned leg exposed by the shorts she wore.  "So whata re you doing?"

"Knitting a sweater.  What does it look like I'm doing?"

I grinned. It had been a stupid question.  On the screen, Ian Somerhalder was going at it with his stepsister (could this get any more awkward?).  Though I complained how this series seems so much on the verge of fiction and was not even close to coming to reality, I sat down and watched an episode and a half with her. 

Tess ejected the DVD and we looked towards the balcony.  My cousin was waving her hands as she shouted into the phone.  Tess sighed, "They're still at it.  So much for homework."

"What are you working on?"

Sha made a face. "Calculus.  Not exactly my best subject."

"I could help you with it." It was hard to say who was more surprised at my offer. 

" _Really?_ " 

I shrugged.  "I am an engineering major.  I know I really am focused on hockey but I still do math all the time." 

"But Cara said you detested teaching her."

It was true.  Teaching my cousin gave me ulcers.  "Cara complains every five minutes." 

Tess chuckled. "She does."

"You want to give it a go?" 

"Sure." 

despite her protests that math was her waterloo, it was obvious that Tess had a good brain. And she knew how to use it.  Cara had shifted courses twice already, but Tess was doing pretty well with her Management course (PSA: She also is minoring is Psychology as according to her, "human behavior and the brain fascinates me.") Our tutoring lessons turned into dates and she told me how she has already mapped out her life. 

Ice dancing was something she got into by chance.  She took lessons when she was younger as she didn't want to be the only pupil in her class who didn't know how to glide across the ice when they had a field trip.  The owner of the rink saw that she had a natural talent and offered to coach her to hone her skills.  But instead of thinking of it as a full-time career, she considered it a jumping point, especially now that she is winning more competitions and gaining a name for herself. Tess told me she was gathering as many local contacts as she could, because she figured it'd all come useful later. 

That was impressive.  As much as I loved my cousin, Cara was flighty as hell.  Before, she swore figure skating was her calling.  But after a few months, she said she was tired of it.  And now, she says being an engineer is what she was meant to do but in a few months, she'd be bound to change her mind.  _Again._

So, Tess and her definitive plans?

_Sexy as hell._

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen next? will they stay and enjoy the meal? Or will they both leave? I wanna hear you! Hit me up below!


End file.
